Never Let Me Go
by ItchelKatharaTerrorist
Summary: ¿La vas a dejar ir? ¿Acaso eso quieres? Adelante, hazlo. Ojalá y luego no te arrepientas.
1. Nunca me dejes ir

**Never let me go**

**Perdón por el título en inglés, pero preferí dejarlo así como referencia de la canción que tomé de inspiración: "Never let me go" de Florence + The Machine. Hermosura de canción!**

**Bueno, les dejo este fic que será solo de dos capítulos y que es como la verdad me gustaría que acabara Korra…ya me estoy adelantando pero no puedo detener a mi loca imaginación y apenas anoche me levante de la cama y dije: si ¿por qué no?**

**Recuerden: Nunca dejen nada para el día siguiente. Si se les antojo escribir a las dos de la mañana ¡haganlo!**

"_**El tiempo fue rápidamente**_

_**Entre nosotros dos**_

_**Pero ¡oh! Mi amor! No me abandones**_

_**Toma lo que el agua me dio"**_

_**-Florence + The Machine (otra canción)**_

Mako, Bolin y Tenzin miraban con tristeza como Korra empacaba sus cosas y las cargaba en Naga…lista para regresar al Polo Sur. Las últimas dos semanas, Mako, Korra y Bolin habían descansado del desastre de los Equalits. Korra les dio la noticia de su regreso y ellos se negaron rotundamente a dejarla ir.

_-No puedes dejarnos nada más así Korra!-grito Mako con desesperación._

_Korra movió la cabeza, negando, incluso antes de que lo dejara terminar._

_-Mi trabajo aquí está hecho. He aprendido Aire Control…no tengo nada más que hacer aquí-dijo mirándolo tristemente por lo obvio de sus palabras._

_-Claro que no! Que hay de nosotros?- preguntó Bolin a punto de ponerse a llorar._

_Korra le sonrió tristemente._

_-Les he ayudado a ganar el Torneo ¿no? Con ustedes he cumplido también…y como su amiga._

_-No-declaró Mako firmemente- Casi te perdemos una vez ¿y ahora tan fácil te vas como el viento?_

_Korra agachó la cabeza y dijo finalmente._

_-Vale. ¿Quieren saber porque me voy?...Extraño mucho el Polo Sur…_

_Mako y Bolin se quedaron callados y Korra salió con paso lento del pequeño apartamento._

Ahora, sin poder haber hecho nada, veía como se marcharía.

Ella termino de colocar la última carga, que era una bolsa con frutas.

-Trata de comerte las frutas en el camino- dijo Pema con una sonrisa triste- Se podrían congelar en el Polo Sur.

Korra sólo asintió. Pema, sin aviso, se lanzó hacia ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Me despides del pequeño maestro aire- le dijo Korra mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

Después Korra abrazó a Ikki, Jinora y Meelo….todos juntos.

-Te vamos a extrañar mucho Korra- dijeron en coro.

-Lo sé. Yo también.

Iba a despedirse de Tenzin, pero él les cedió su oportunidad a los hermanos.

Bolin se lanzó hacia ella, lloriqueando.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho Korra!- dijo sorbiendo la nariz.

-Yo más, Bo- dijo ella- Prometo que volveré a visitarlos.

A regañadientes la soltó y Mako avanzó. A Korra se le pusieron las mejillas coloradas y agachó la mirada.

-Mako…

Mako no dijo nada y la envolvió en un abrazo muy fuerte. Korra le devolvió el abrazo de la misma manera.

-Te quiero- le dijo Mako en voz baja.

-Yo también

Se separaron y Korra dio media vuelta sin mirar la cara del maestro fuego.

-Espera!- le dijo y la detuvo del hombro. Korra se volvió hacia él.

Mako se llevó la mano al cuello y se desprendió de la bufanda que lo rodeaba.

-Quiero…que te la quedes…-dijo algo nervioso.

-Mako no…no puedo…era de tu padre y…

Mako le colgó la bufanda al cuello y la acomodó.

-Gracias.

Tenzin se acercó a la joven Avatar, mirándola con tristeza, mirando al espíritu de su padre marcharse de nuevo de su lado. Korra se lanzó a él y lo abrazó. Tenzin acarició su cabeza.

-Gracias Tenzin

-Adiós Korra. No sabes cuánto te voy a extrañar.

Korra se dirigió hacia Naga y se montó en ella.

Avanzaron hasta la entrada de barco que la esperaba. No se metió completamente sin antes mirar por última vez a sus amigos. Tenzin y su familia. Bolin y Mako.

Entonces entró y la puerta se cerró.

Todos miraron al barco partir del muelle.

Mako se quedó ahí…mirando al horizonte.

Todos los demás partieron y Tenzin se acercó a Mako.

Se quedó parado a sus espaldas y le dijo:

-Si encuentras el Yuan (el billete de la Ciudad Republica) más valioso del mundo, y el viento lo vuela ¿acaso vas a dejar que el viento se lo lleve?

Mako volteó y lo miró con cara de extrañeza.

-¿O lo dejarías ir?- preguntó de nuevo Tenzin.

Mako lo miró y negó con la cabeza. Tenzin solo asintió y se alejó.

Mientras Korra viajaba en el barco, se llevó una manzana a la boca y la masticó despacio. Con sus pensamientos tristes y dispersos, sujetando la bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello.

"_**Ella despidió a su amor  
el partió en un barco  
en el muelle de San Blas  
el juró que volvería"**_

_**-Maná**_

**Bueno, no está el género exactamente como debería, pero también tomé esta canción como referencia :)**


	2. Vamos a hacer esto bien

**Y aquí está el capítulo 2! Espero les haya gustado esta miniatura de fic! Gracias por todos los elogios que me han dado y por los que me lleguen a dar! Enserio que estoy súper agradecida con todos los comentarios a mis Fics tanto el de Crepúsculo que sigue en proceso, y los de Avatar :D**

"_**Tú eres  
El hogar, hogar, a donde quería ir"**_

_**-Coldplay**_

_**Capítulo 2: Vamos a hacer esto bien.**_

Korra finalmente logró divisar las pequeñas casas del Polo Sur. Sus padres la esperaban por supuesto. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, corrió a abrazarlos. Naga fue tras ella adecuándose a su paso.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- gritó y se lanzó hacia los dos en un abrazo.

-¡Korra!- su mamá exclamó extasiada- ¡No tienes idea de cuento te extrañamos! ¡Nos tenías tan preocupados! ¡Con toda esa violencia en la Ciudad Republica! ¡Teniendo que lidiar sola!

-No estuve sola- dijo ella rápidamente- Conocí…a unos amigos.

-Aun así. ¡Nos da tanto gusto que estés de regreso hija!- dijo su padre, volviéndola a abrazar.

Korra se entristeció y pronunció ese nombre que con tanto cariño había dicho durante el plazo de su vida.

-Katara…

Sus padres se miraron.

-Ahora está en el Templo del Avatar…junto con los restos del Avatar Aang- dijo su padre solemnemente.

-Vamos. No te pongas mal.-le dijo su madre con dulzura- Acabas de llegar.

Korra trató de sonreír y se metió a la casa. Su casa.

Mako seguía dándole vueltas a las palabras de Tenzin en su cabeza. Casi se podía percibir la tensión que emanaba. Bolin miraba a su vaso de jugo y a Mako cada dos segundos. Entonces, Bolin se cansó, frunció el ceño y azotó el vaso contra la mesa, haciendo que el líquido saltara ligeramente.

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo?- preguntó levantándose de su silla.

-Hmmm?- musitó Mako.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar pensándolo? ¿Cuánto tiempo más te hace falta para decidirte a ir por ella?

Makó suspiró ruidosamente y con los nervios de punta.

-No lo sé, Bo. Ella dijo que quería irse. Que ya había hecho lo que tenía que hacer y no había nada más que la detuviera.

-¿Sabes? ¡Las mujeres no dicen exactamente lo que piensan! ¡Es un distractor!

-Pero…

-¿La vas a dejar ir? ¿Acaso eso quieres? Adelante, hazlo. Ojalá y luego no te arrepientas.

Bolin caminó hacia la salida en el suelo.

Antes de salir completamente, le dijo con seriedad.

-No estás dejando perder a una chica, si no a _esa _chica.

Entonces dejó que la puertita se azotara contra la madera.

Mako miró desde su ventana, hacia la isla. Luego hacia el mar, más allá de su extensión.

Más noche, Korra cenaba con sus padres. Les había contado con detalle, cada sitio de la Ciudad República y de la isla, donde vivía Tenzin. Excluyó algunas partes preocupante durante su historia…sobre todo las románticas.

-…Y la comida de ese restaurante de la Tribu Agua estaba deliciosa, pero nada como comerla aquí- dijo finalizando su calurosa narración.

-Gracias cariño- le dijo su madre.

Los ojos azules de Senna se movieron con curiosidad inspeccionando la bufanda de rojo brillante que se ceñía sobre el cuello de Korra. En ese momento se preguntó cómo era que con ese color tan llamativo no se hubiera dado cuenta que se encontraba allí.

-¿Y esa bufanda?- preguntó dando a relucir la curiosidad en su tono.

Korra casi se ahoga con el pescado.

-Ejemm…fue…un regalo- le dijo con el tono más natural posible.

-¿Quién te la regaló?- volvió a preguntar su madre.

Ella casi sonrió, porque el bombardeo de preguntas casi le recordó a Ikki. Pero por otro lado eso la ponía nerviosa…exactamente como Ikki.

-Emm…este…¿Recuerdan que les conté de dos amigos que conocí? Bueno…Mako, el maestro fuego, me la regaló.

-¿Un… chico?- preguntó su padre. Senna le dio un codazo en las costillas.

Korra se empezó a ponerse colorada y maldijo en su interior porque se iban a dar cuenta de esto, al fundirse el color de su cara con el de la bufanda.

-Ahh… ¿sí?

-¿Cómo recuerdo de qué?- volvió a preguntar su padre. Se estaba poniendo en el modo "Padre protector celoso" y Korra se sorprendió porque nunca lo creyó ver así.

-Ya es tarde- interrumpió su madre con un tono alegre- Es hora de que te vayas a dormir, Korra. Tu viaje ha sido bastante largo. Debes estar muy cansada.

-Estoy hecha un desastre- concordó- Buenas noches.

Entonces se metió a su antigua habitación y se desplomó en su cama…sosteniendo firmemente la bufanda en su cuello.

Korra despertó después de un largo sueño sin sueños. Hace mucho que no dormía así. Ahora con la mente despejada comenzó a reflexionar.

¿Realmente había hecho lo correcto? ¿Volver había sido su mejor opción? ¿Había tenido otra? ¿O solo había actuado impulsivamente otra vez?

Se echó a llorar cuando se dio cuenta de que pudo haber habido otra solución si hubiera esperado un poco más…la habría encontrado. Una manera de _hacer lo correcto._ ¿Era demasiado tarde ya? ¿Mako buscaría a alguien más porque cuando por fin estaba decidido a no dejarla ir, ella misma se alejó? ¿En verdad haría algo así? ¿Qué tan herido lo habría dejado? ¿Lo suficiente para nunca querer volver a verla? ¿Ni siquiera cuando los vaya a visitar?

Casi pegó un brinco cuando su mamá llamó a la entrada.

-¿Korra? Sal por favor…- su madre parecía estar sonriendo aunque no la pudiera ver.

"Claro, ella es feliz teniéndome aquí. ¿Por qué no habría de sonreír?" pensó.

Se levantó y caminó hacia el comedor.

-¿Que sucede?

-Sal…afuera…- dijo aún con esa enorme sonrisa.

Korra la miró con extrañeza, pero la obedeció y abrió la puerta…

No pudo dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

Ahí afuera se encontraban Mako, Bolin, Ikki, Jinora y el pequeño Meelo.

-¿Mako?- preguntó aun sin poder creerlo.-¿Bolin?

-Hola Korra- dijo Mako esbozando una sonrisa.

Korra se echó a correr hacia los hermanos y los envolvió en un abrazo, colgándose de sus cuellos.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- dijo emocionada- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-No creías que te dejaríamos ir tan fácilmente ¿o sí?- le dijo Bolin.

Ella se descolgó finalmente.

-Pero…yo…creí que ustedes…

Mako le tapó la boca amablemente.

-Korra…-comenzó- Tal vez no tuvimos el mejor comienzo. Tal vez tú me ayudaste demasiado cuando yo te di la espalda. Tal vez si soy un idiota, y aún más por haberte dejado ir. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, tenía que haber ido tras de ti segundos después de que te marchaste. Pero ahora juro nunca más dejarte escapar. Vamos a hacer esto bien, Korra.

Korra sonrió en toda su extensión y se lanzó directo a su boca.

No pasaron ni ocho segundos antes de que se escuchara:

-¡Aaahhhh!- exclamaron tres vocecitas.

Entonces Korra y Mako se acordaron de la presencia de los pequeños nómadas aire.

Olvidando todo el romance, Korra preguntó:

-Y ustedes porque vienen con ellos? Tenzin les dio permiso acaso?

-Nos siguieron…nos dimos cuenta que venían con nosotros a medio camino- dijo Bolin riendo. Al parecer, para él era divertido imaginar la reacción que tendría Tenzin

Korra suspiró.

-Al parecer, más tarde estaremos completos- refiriéndose a que Tenzin vendría como loco a buscar a sus hijos- Quédate.- le dijo a Mako.

-Acaso no me explique bien?- dijo con sarcasmo.

Korra frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-Tonto- le dijo y lo tomó del brazo, arrastrándolo hacia el interior de su casa. Bolin y los niños entraron detrás de ellos.

FIN

**Acabé esto exactamente a las 12:15 am! Uff! Bueno, espero les haya gustado!**

"_**I know you're leaving in the morning when I wake up**_

_**Leave me with some a proof this is not a dream"**_

_**-Paramore**_


End file.
